


The Misadventures of Peter Parker and His Various Group Chats

by Sean_not_mcloughlin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Gay Ned Leeds, Gen, Group chat, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Protective Natasha Romanov, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sean_not_mcloughlin/pseuds/Sean_not_mcloughlin
Summary: literally just wrote this on a whim. no beta we die like men





	1. 1 - the gen z kids are at it again

**Author's Note:**

> bi(n)derman: Peter  
> dont talk to me: MJ  
> gimmie your knees: Ned  
> shurjan: Shuri

_**5:00PM** _

**bi(n)derman:** y'all guess what

 **gimmie your knees:** lab day?

 **bi(n)derman:** lab day

 **gimmie your knees:** rad

 **gimmie your knees:** hey @dont talk to me van you come this time

 **dont talk to me:** van

 **dont talk to me:** and yea i can

 **gimmie your knees:** shoosh

 **gimmie your knees:** @shurjan can you

 **shurjan:** i shur can

 **bi(n)derman:** shut

 **shurjan:** says the person who always makes spider puns

 **bi(n)derman:** you got me there

 **bi(n)derman:** now hurry yallselves and get to the tower its science time

 **gimmie your knees:** please do not ever use "yallselves" again

 **bi(n)derman:** i make no promises

 **shurjan:** peter why

 **bi(n)derman:** why not

 **gimmie your knees:** just get to the tower you nerds

 **shurjan:** ned i regret to inform you that you are also a nerd

 **gimmie your knees:** shh just go

_**\---** _

_**6:30PM** _

**You know who I am:** Why is there so much screaming in the lab?

 **You know who I am:** Actually, considering the fact that you, Ted, Shuri, and MJ are there I'm not surprised.

 **bi(n)derman:** ned, mr stark, his name is ned


	2. Chapter 2

**bi(n)derman:** yo why tf are pidgeonshubbjicddt

**shurjan:** broken white boy. broken white boy are you okay

**bi(n)derman:** yes. I got hit by a drone and nearly dropped my phone. apparently you can type with webs.

**gimmie your knees** : Peter. babe. what the fuck.

**bi(n)derman:** listen as the BOS you know I'm a disaster. You Know This, Ned.

**gimmie your knees:** true.

**dont talk to me:** tell me this dumbass didn't get hit by a drone. please

**bi(n)derman:** unfortunately I did

**dont talk to me:** YEET.mp4 I will treasure this for the rest of my life.

**bi(n)derman:** MJ NO

**dont talk to me:** mj yes.

**gimmie your knees:** mj yes

**shurjan:** mj yes

**You know who I am** added **You know who I am**!

**You know who I am:** mj yes.

**bi(n)derman:** unbelievable. betrayed by my own flesh and blood.

**bi(n)derman:** also dad what the hell

**shurjan:** HFJRJDNDKF--

**gimmie your knees:** D A D ????

**dont talk to me:** I don't know why you guys are surprised

**Pepper Stark** added **Pepper Stark**!

**Pepper Stark:** Can someone explain to me why my husband is crying on the floor of his lab?

**shurjan:** read up I'm too shocked to explain

**Pepper Stark:** Ah. I understand now. 

**Pepper Stark:** @bi(n)derman your father and mothers love you very much.

**gimmie your knees:** who's his second mother?

**Pepper Stark:** Natasha. 

**bi(n)derman:** SPID ER MO M AND BUSIN E SS M OM

**Pepper Stark** : Love you too, kiddo.

**You know who I am:** UEJDKFKDKHDJ

**gimmie your knees:** PURE

**dont talk to me:** agreed. I can't even make a sarcastic comment about it.

**Pepper Stark:** Come down to the lab, kid, it's group hug time.

**Pepper Stark** and **You know who I am** left the chat!

**gimmie your knees:** he is literally on the phone crying and gunning it for the lab I love my sbf

**dont talk to me:** sbf?

**gimmie your knees** : spider boyfriend

**don't talk to me:** of course, you nerd

**Author's Note:**

> this story is really just going to go on as this happen in the real world. if something big happens i'll write a chapter and post it


End file.
